


Hush

by marcelo



Series: Othersideverse [10]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:45:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelo/pseuds/marcelo





	Hush

  
**PRESIDENT LUTHOR MURDERED. ASSASSIN WAYNE KILLS HIMSELF.**

Could it be? Could Death die?

The city held its breath all night long. 

A circus troupe wore black armbands that everybody but one boy misunderstood.

The only human being left in Arkham sobbed quietly, held fast by a tender vine.

A doctor prayed in an alley for a dear boy's final peace.

A cop in Washington phoned his daughter to say that he was retiring for good.

An old man let an invaluable Ming vase slip through his fingers for the first and only time in his life.

 

A grandfather clock opened noiselessly.


End file.
